highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouryuu Nakiri/Relationships
Main Characters Issei Hyoudou Ouryuu has always viewed Issei as his role model and always wanted to meet him. Ouryuu expressed his admiration towards Issei when they finally meet, despite him being a normal high school student and was put into many dangerous situation, Issei overcame it all and his possession of the Boosted Gear of the Welsh Dragon. Ouryu eventually joined Issei’s team for the Azazel Cup under Tiamat’s request as Fist of the Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth and chooses to start as his pawn in the match after knowing Issei was a pawn himself. After watching Issei comforts Ravel, Ouryuu respect and admiration for him grew to the point that he wishes to do better for him in future international rating games. Ouryuu continued to speak his devotion to Issei in each matches of tournament such as during the match as Dulio, believing he’ll bring shame to Issei if he gets defeated and in his fight against Apollon where he introduces himself as Issei’s junior and wishes to become stronger under him. Determined to take the same path as Issei, Ouryuu decided to marry three girls as he is the next head of the Nakiri clan and considered Issei to be amazing person for taking many girls as his future wives. Xenovia Quarta Xenovia is Ouryuu’s student council president in Kuoh Academy and a fellow teammate for the Azazel Cup. Xenovia spoke highly of Ouryuu as he was given a special task to search the last remaining Longinuses. Ouryuu sometimes gets annoyed when Xenovia uses him as sale item and a sparing partner to kill some time. Gasper Vladi Ouryuu and Gasper has a friendly rivalry towards each other as they are Issei’s juniors. They both became impressed during their sparing fight, as Ouryuu knew Gasper was pretty strong and Gasper wonder if he’s human as Ouryuu can keep up his fighting techniques that Issei taught him. Ouryuu is determined not to lose to Gasper as he doesn’t want to be seen being defeated by Issei. Ouryuu became shocked and happy after learning that Gasper got his Longinus certification. Student Council Millarca Vordenburg Millarca is the closest to Ouryuu among the members of the student council in Kuoh Academy. Millarca supports Ouryuu to join Issei’s team for the Azazel Cup as she is believing that he always been daydreaming but also a capable person, which Ouryuu reprimanded her that she is the one who daydreaming. After Ouryuu and his team were defeated by Dulio and his team, Millarca came to the Underworld to congratulate him on his hard work and also comforted him. During the attack of the Grim Reapers, Ouryuu became worried for Millarca as she fought them because her fighting will turn everything into hell. In True Volume 3, it is revealed that despite already having a fiancée from the Kushihashi family, Ouryuu is in love with Millarca and plans on marrying her as well due to the fact as the next head of the Nakiri family, he is allowed to have up to 3 wives. Four Great Satans Ajuka Beelzebub Ajuka appears to have a great trust towards Ouryuu as he entrusts him to find the last remaining Longinuses. Dragons Tiamat Ouryuu is on good terms with Tiamat as he was under her care and calls her Tia and accepted her request to join Issei’s team. Tiamat trusts Ouryuu’s fighting skills, believing he can help Issei win the tournament and gain experiences as he is the next head of the Nakiri clan. Tiamat also likes to call Ouryuu by his real name Ryuuta. Bova Tannin Bova originally disliked Ouryuu because he wished to become Issei’s fist when he decided to join his team for the tournament and became shocked after learning Ouryuu benchmark is higher than his own benchmark. During the match against Dulio, Ouryuu teases Bova if he can still fight with a annoyed Bova telling him that this battle is his demonstration of his loyalty towards Issei with Ouryuu also sharing his idolizing towards Issei. Bova grew to respect Ouryuu after seeing him transformed into a humanoid dragon and began to refer to him as Kouchin and the two decided to fight together. Ouryuu and Bova became more friendly after the match against Dulio, they worked well together as they defend the Fafnir Stadium in order to protect Koneko and Kuroka from the Grim Reapers. During training in the smartphone game Beelzebut, Ouryuu helped Bova who was struggling of using his cellphone which he became grateful. Cross Times Kiss Mitsuya Kanzaki For unknown reasons, Ouryuu has a great hatred towards Mitsuya as he spoken hatefully about him to his team and Rias’s team during their break from training and considers him a dangerous man. Mitsuya himself also have something to take care of with Ouryuu. Category:Relationships